She Will Be Loved
by StilloftheSilence
Summary: "Well if you're not serious about us, then there shouldn't even be an us!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as I slammed the door of his apartment, running outside into the pouring rain. Fluffy one-shot.


**So, this is yet another drabble that ended up being too long, so here's another one-shot! Hope you like it! The song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 inspired me to write it and that's where I got the title.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the song "She Will Be Loved" Sadly, they belong to Rick Riordan, and Maroon 5.**

* * *

"Well if you're not serious about us, then there shouldn't even be an us!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as I slammed the door of his apartment, running outside into the pouring rain.

Why did he have to be such an _ass_, couldn't he see that I needed something permanent? That I'd been left out in the cold by myself far too many times for it to happen again? That I couldn't _deal _with it happening again, and that for once in my life I thought I'd actually found a guy that could give me just that? No, of course not.

"Annabeth, wait!" I heard a male voice shout from behind me as I struggled to hail a cab.

I started walking down the street, away from him and praying a taxi would pull over.

"Annabeth!" he said, catching up to me, he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around so that I was facing him, I tried to rip his hands off of me, but it was no use, he was stronger than me. I didn't look him in the eyes.

"Annabeth," he whispered softly, taking one hand off my hip and forcing me to look at him. His eyes were full of remorse and despite what he put me through, more tears fell from my eyes, and I wiped them away quickly, hoping that the rain may have disguised them.

"Please don't leave, I-" he started, seeming suddenly nervous. "Okay, look, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I just haven't had the guts, and you deserve to know that-" he paused again and then he got a determined look in his eye and told me the only thing I wanted to hear, "I love you."

The expression on my face melted into shock and for once in my life, I was speechless, as realization washed over me. Percy Jackson loved me. And I loved him right back. I had been upset not only because I had wanted something permanent, but because I had wanted something permanent, with _him_. I didn't like the fact that he could have so much power over me, but somewhere deep inside, I finally felt happy, content, and most importantly, complete. Percy Jackson completed me, as cliché as that sounded, I was forced to admit that it's the truth.

Then he did something I never would have expected in a million years.

Percy slowly got down on one knee, in the middle of a sidewalk in New York, in the pouring rain, with both of us soaked to the bone, (we were in public, it would have looked odd if he was totally dry in the middle of a downpour) and started to speak.

"Annabeth Chase, I promise to love you forever, no matter what tries to get in my way, so let me ask you a question," his green eyes shone as he said, "will you build something permanent with me? Wise Girl, will you marry me?"

A smile that I couldn't hold back crept onto my face as my love for the boy kneeling in front of me suddenly overwhelmed me and I whispered, "Yes, Seaweed Brain, yes."

He smiled so big that I had to laugh, as he stood up and swept me up into his arms and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you, too, by the way." I said when he pulled back.

"I'm glad, because, I don't think a marriage would work out if you didn't." he joked, giving me another kiss.

I laughed, and decided not to freak out that I had just gotten engaged at the age of seventeen, I would leave that to my mother. "So, can we go inside now? I know that being a son of Poseidon, the rain doesn't bother _you_, but I don't care much for it."

"Yeah, sure." he laughed, releasing all but my hand as he led us back to his apartment building.

"Hey, Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Let's not tell anyone just yet." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, you know that everyone is going to freak out, especially our parents, so, let's just enjoy _us _today." I said.

He smiled and leaned over, kissing me yet again, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

**A/N: I have once again realized how cheesy I am, so I hope you are too! Review Please!**


End file.
